Heureux ou Salazar
by FrenchyWriter
Summary: Un jeu de cartes. Quatre adolescents. Que pourrait-il bien se passer ? HerxD, O-S. Toujours aussi terrible pour les résumés, lisez-le et partagez-moi vos impressions :)


Me revoilà avec un One-Shot, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

You're an english reader, and you want to read this story ? I TRANSLATED IT. Just go to my profile, and there you have it.

It's named : "Wizard's Hazard". Have fun while reading !

* * *

« **Non Ron, je ne jouerai pas.**

 **-Allez bébé, juste une partie.**

 **-Non, en plus tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ces jeux de hasard.**

 **-Mais c'est George qui me l'a envoyé en avant première, il ne sortira que la semaine prochaine, ce serait bête de pas y jouer !**

 **-Non, c'est non Ron, je ne veux pas y jouer, point.** »

Le trio était assis dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient de nouveau à Poudlard afin de valider leur septième année d'études. Seuls quelques survivants les avaient rejoints, notamment Luna, Neville, Seamus, tout comme quelques Serpentard, Blaise ou bien Pansy. Plus curieux encore, Drago Malfoy était aussi revenu. Durant l'été suivant la Grande Bataille, sa mère et lui avaient été jugés non-coupables. Les journaux en avaient fait leur édition spéciale pendant des mois et des mois.

Ainsi les voilà, tous les trois, Ron et Harry essayant vainement de convaincre Hermione à jouer à « Heureux ou Salazar » (N/A : 'Sale hasard', petit jeux de mots comme on les aime), jeux de cartes sensé « répondre avec exactitude à n'importe quelle question posée, jeu inspiré du grand Merlin lui-même ! » comme on pouvait le lire au dos du paquet.

« **Mione ?**

 **-Oui Ron ?**

 **-Et si je t'embrasse, tu me dis oui ?**

 **-Non, n'y pense même pas tu sais très bien que je ne résiste pas quand tu m'embr…** »

Ron avait entre-temps attrapé Hermione et avait réussi l'exploit de la faire taire, chose en règle générale impossible.

« **Vous avez finit ?** demanda Harry, qui avait bien pris soin de tourner la tête.

 **-Alors ?** demanda Ron en se détachant d'Hermione.

 **-Bon très bien, espèce de roux cruel et fourbe** , concéda Hermione, encore étourdie du baiser.

 **-Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ?** »

Au même instant, nul autre que Drago Malfoy entra dans la salle. Ron le voyant arriver, enroula un bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie.

 _« Là on va pouvoir s'amuser, pensa le rouquin, une idée cruelle en tête »_

« **Oh Malfoy !** »

L'interpellé tourna la tête en direction de la table des Gryffondors.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weasley ?** demanda Drago d'un air ennuyé.

 **-Ça te dit de venir jouer avec nous ?**

 **-C'est bon Ron, laisse-le en paix** , dit Hermione.

 **-Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre ma défense Granger, j'arrive très bien à m'en sortir tout seul** , rétorqua Drago. **Ça marche, un jeu ne me ferait pas de mal.** »

 _« Ça c'est que tu penses la fouine, pensa Ron, le sourire en coin. »_

« **A quoi vous jouez ?**

 **-A « Heureux ou Salazar »** , dit Harry. **Malfoy** si tu **ne veux pas jouer, tu peux t'en aller tu sais.**

 **-Non non il est très bien là. Assied toi en face, ma petite amie était justement sur le point de commencer une partie. Harry, on commence par toi.** »

Le serpentard s'assit à côté d'Harry, place faisant directement face à Ron.

Hermione soupira et commença à mélanger les cartes. Une fois étalées devant elles, une carte s'éleva dans le ciel et dit « _Quid quaeris ?_ ».

« **Très bien Harry, quelle est ta question ?**

 **-Ma question ? Hum.. Et bien je sais pas, Ron tu demanderais quoi toi ?**

 **-Demande qui est ta femme idéale, il faut te trouver une copine et vite.**

 **-Haha, très drôle. Mais va pour la femme idéale.**

 **-Très bien** , dit Hermione. »

Elle murmura à la carte « **Dic mihi mulier quod bonum Harrius.** ». La précédente carte se tourna vers Harry et se remit à parler : « _Fere, ferox et rufus._ ».

Un sourire aux lèvres, Hermione traduisit :

« **Belle, féroce et rousse. On se demande bien qui cela peut-être** , faisant un clin d'œil à Harry. »

Ce dernier rougit et regarda au fond de la salle où un groupe de filles en septième année où y figurait une certaine rouquine. Malfoy, ayant suivi le regard du survivant rigola dans sa barbe. Ron quant à lui n'y comprenait rien.

« **Ouais Harry c'est qui ? Parce-que des roux j'en connais plein, mais là, ça correspond à personne que je puisse connaître..** »

Les trois autres adolescents regardèrent Ron d'un air incrédule.

« **Quoi ?** demanda Ron, un air niais peint sur le visage.

 **-Weasley, toujours aussi intelligent à ce que je vois** , ricana Drago.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Malfoy ?!** s'insurgea Ron.

 **-Calme toi Ron, il n'y avait rien de sous-entendu** , tenta Hermione.

 **-Ouais si tu le dis bébé. Bon du coup, au tour de Malfoy. Oh et Harry, tu me diras qui c'est cette fille, je te donnerais des conseils, je m'y connais plutôt bien en fille, la preuve regarde la superbe fille à mes côtés** , dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à Drago.

 **-C'est gentil Ron, mais on peut en revenir au jeu ?**

 **-Oui, oui vas-y.** »

 _« Je connais ton petit secret Malfoy, pensa Ron. Mais elle est à moi, et tu n'y toucheras pas. »_

La Gryffondor re-mélangea les cartes et les étala à nouveau devant elle. De nouveau, une carte s'éleva, se tourna vers Malfoy et dit « _Quid quaeris ?_ ».

« **Malfoy, ta question ?** demanda Hermione.

 **-La même question qu'Harry !** s'empressa de répondre Ron.

 **-Malfoy ?** demanda Hermione.

 **-Ça me va,** répondit Drago avec un haussement d'épaules.

 **-D'accord.** »

Elle murmura à la carte « **Dic mihi mulier quod bonum Draco.** » Alors que la carte se dirigeait vers Drago, elle changea brusquement de destination et se planta droit devant Hermione. Elle dit : « _Haec decet mulierem non..._ »

« **C'est drôle, la carte fait des phrases…** commença la Gryffondor.

 **-Vas-y bébé traduit !** s'écria Ron.

 **-Oh attend, elle a dit :** « **Cette femme n'est pas ta femme idéale.** ».

 **-Haha ça commence bien Malfoy,** rigola Ron.

 **-Ron tais-toi, la carte n'a pas fini.** »

« _Sed anima tua feminam._ »

« **Elle est ton âme sœur. Wow, Malfoy, tu es chanceux on dirait.**

 **-Oui on dirait bien, continue Granger.** »

« _Vixit bellum._ »

« **Elle a vécu une guerre.** »

« _Illa est pulchra, ingeniosi et docti._ »

« **Elle est belle, intelligente et cultivée.** »

« _Femina amabit te semper amabo. Set iam dictum est._ »

« **Elle t'aimera comme aucune femme ne t'aimera jamais. Mais hélas, elle est déjà prise.** »

Plus la carte parlait, plus Hermione voyait où la carte voulait en venir, mais elle se refusait à le croire.

« _Sicut anguis. Sicut leo rugit._ »

D'une voix tremblante, Hermione traduisit :

« **En toi siffle le serpent, en elle rugit le lion.**

 **-Eh Hermione** , dit Ron.

 **-Attends Ron** , dit-elle toujours tremblante, **je me concentre.**

 **-Mais bébé, la description de la fille on dirait t…**

 **-Ron, tais-toi !** »

La carte reprit de sa voix monotone :

« _Si autem non facis, semper te perdere._ »

« **Si…**

 **-Oui ?** demanda Malfoy

 **-Eh bien…** « **Si tu n'agis pas maintenant…** »

 **-Eh bien quoi ?**

 **-** « **Tu… la perdras. A jamais.** »

 **-Ça alors bébé ! On dirait tellement que la carte parle de toi ! Bien sûr c'est impossible, tu es avec moi. Haha je dirai à George que ces cartes, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi !** rigola Ron en plantant un gros bisou sur la joue de sa petite amie.

 **-C'est bon j'en ai assez entendu** , dit Malfoy tout en se levant. **Merci Granger pour la traduction.** »

Il enjamba le banc et sorti de la Grande Salle, mi-marchant, mi-courant.

« **Où est-ce qu'il va ?** s'étonna Harry.

 **-Laisse Harry, tu sais très bien que chez lui pas grand-chose ne tourne rond** , ricana Ron.

 **-Ron ! Tu es vraiment insupportable !** s'écria Hermione. »

Elle se leva et sortit en courant de la Grande Salle.

« **Malfoy ?** »

Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre mais il n'y avait aucune trace du jeune homme.

Elle s'avança dans le couloir, alors sombre, ce dû à l'heure tardive.

Soudain, elle sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son bras, l'emmenant dans une salle de classe vide. La porte claqua et elle se retrouva appuyée dessus. Elle tenta de se libérer mais elle se rendit vite compte que ce qui la bloquait était bien plus fort qu'elle.

Elle leva les yeux et se rendit compte que cette force n'était nulle autre que Drago Malfoy.

« **Ma... Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** demanda-t-elle noyée dans ses yeux assombris par de la… passion ?

 **-** « **Si autem non facis, semper te perdere.** » **Tu l'as traduit toi-même** , dit Malfoy d'une voix rauque.

 **-Euh, oui mais quel est le rapport entre ce qu'a dit la carte et le fait que je sois scotchée à une porte ?** demanda anxieusement la brunette, toujours perdue dans les yeux du blond.

 **-"Si je n'agis pas, je la perdrais. A jamais." Et ça, plutôt mourir que la perdre.** »

Il s'avança, et décida d'agir. La déclarant à jamais sienne.

* * *

Voilà, voilà petit One-Shot.

Il s'est installé dans ma tête il y a un petit moment de ça, et je n'étais pas tranquille tant que je ne l'avais pas écrit donc le voilà !

Comme toujours, laissez-moi une petite review avec vos impressions et si vous avez d'autres idées d'histoire, je suis preneuse.

Bisous, A.


End file.
